Prom Night
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Roxas and Namine have been friends forever, but they finally let their bundled up feelings loose the night of their Senior Prom. RokuNami. Rated M for Sexual References and Smut! One-Shot.


_So hey! I've never written smut this hardcore before. It turned out decent I think. BUT THIS IS SMUT. VERY SMUTTY SMUT. There needs to be more smut for this couple anyway._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Not MINE_

-_Ash_

* * *

**_Prom Night_**

Namine and I have been best friends since we could walk. Our parents worked together forever and eventually shared ownership of a small selection of stores down on the corner of Main Street in Twilight Town. With our parents owning the coolest stores in town, Namine and I would go hang out in the stores all the time. We got to meet the daily customers and everyone thought we were two of the most adorable things. We were both the only child and we basically kept each other company. That is until Sora came along… but that's not important to this story. (Sora is my little brother in case you didn't catch the hint.) So, after all the years of being together, Namine and I might have had feelings for each other hidden on the inside, but we were both too scared to ruin our close friendship. Typical, right? Until… Senior prom. That's when our story took an interesting turn. -Roxas

* * *

Roxas walked into the ice-cream shop with confidence_._ No more Olette to worry about, he could just ask her without worry. The blond approached Namine at the counter and leaned against it. Unfortunately for him, she had just cleaned it and his elbow nearly slipped out from under him. Roxas awkwardly covered his tracks and sat at one of the island stools, "Hey Nami, how's work going?"

Her blonde hair swooshed as she spun around to face the boy. She was like a golden angel to him. "It's going as usual, Roxie. What do you need? Sea-salt ice-cream?"

"Tempting… but no. I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom together, you know, as friends."

Namine hissed in apology. "Oh, sorry, Hayner already asked me. I thought you were going with Olette. What happened?"

He sighed, "I was -but then- we -kind of… we broke up."

She paused in her tracks and whirled towards him, "You didn't even think to tell your best friend that you and your girlfriend split? This is dire information, Roxas! Secrets don't make friends, Roxie, _secrets don't make friends_."

Roxas shrugged helplessly, "I know, I know. It was really late last night and it just… happened. You had already said goodnight and I didn't want to bother you. I talked to Sora about it and he said he thinks it's for the best and-"

"Wait. Hold up."Namine held up a manicured hand, "_You _dumped _her_?"

"…Yes?"

"Woah! Why? You're head over hills for Olette! She means the world to you!" His blonde friend shrieked.

"Hey blondie! Can I get my order?" A man called from his table.

"Yes sir!" Namine called back before grumbling, "Maybe if your lazy ass stayed in line like the rest of the customers we wouldn't forget you ordered something. Kairi! Take a number 6 with no strawberries to table 5."

Roxas tried not to laugh at her anger, but then Kairi stalked around the corner. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder, "We're waitresses now?"

"Apparently for this guy we are…"

Kairi glared at the man as he wasn't looking, "Oh hell no." She muttered before going back in the back to make the order. Namine just made the slushies or the milkshakes and took orders. Everything else was made in the back where Kairi and Xion worked. And if you were wondering, yes all of Namine's friends have jobs here because her parents own it.

"Anyway, back on the topic of Olette," Roxas began, "I _was_ head over hills for her and she _meant _the world to me. We just lost the spark, you know? I didn't feel like I loved her anymore. It was just going through the motions." He said.

"Andddd she wanted to have sex with you and you're still too afraid to put your dick in a girl?" She joked.

"Shut up, that was one time. And you're a virgin too."

"So, at least I'm not scared."

"I was still closer than you!"

"And you chickened out!"

He pressed a finger to his lips and leaned over the counter, "Ssshh! Keep your voice down. You're in an eating facility."

"Someday my baby Roxas will finally grow into a horny butterfly." Namine whispered teasingly.

"Shut up, I was horny. I just didn't put it in."

She stalked over to the ice-cream freezer and reached inside it. "And that was the day Roxas' penis cried in agony until it met Roxas' hand with lotion." Namine leaned over the counter with a sea-salt ice-cream bar in her hand.

"I hate you."

"You love me. One on the house for your breakup? Ice-cream always helps a breakup."

"Well… since you're offering." The blond snatched the bar from her hand and tore away the paper.

Namine placed her hands on her hips, "Jeez, eager much? You're trying to shove that thing into your mouth so fast I'd almost say you're… oops never mind."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Har, har, you're hilarious. I'm not gay, Nams."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, I don't know… if you were a taker that'd make sense as to why you-"

"You stop right there. Do not finish that sentence. I swear you will regret it."

Namine laughed before looking concerned, "I'm really sorry about the prom thing Roxas."

"You could just not go with Hayner." He suggested.

She groaned. "That'd be rude though. It's one thing for you, because it was a relationship for you. I don't know if he's paid for our tickets or what. I'll find out okay? But I really doubt it. I'm pretty sure I'm going with him."

"It's alright… I'll just… go alone…" Roxas mustered the best puppy-dog face he could.

She scoffed with an eye roll, "Oh stop with your dramatic pauses and your puppy eyes. I will see what I can do. Maybe I can hook you up with someone else if I can't go with you. Maybe someone you can finally have sex with."

"You're a bitch." The blond murmured.

"You love me." She retorted.

_More than you know…_

* * *

Namine and Roxas sat in his bedroom discussing their awful homework they were working on. The blond boy crossed out some answers before gazing up at Namine, "Are you working or doodling?"

"Hmm?"

"Well that answered that."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm just really unfocused right now. With prom and I have all these college art auditions, I am stressed to the max. Work isn't helping much either, but my parents won't let me off because 'in the real world when you aren't working for us, you don't get to take off when you want' yada, yada." She mocked her parents' and glanced over at him. Namine tilted her head, "But you know what?"

Roxas chewed his pencil, focusing on her and his equations, "What?"

"I feel at ease when I'm around you. Ever since we were little, you always make stuff so easy for me. I appreciate that, Roxie. I don't have to worry about anything when I'm around you, I can just enjoy myself. Do you feel like that?"

He glanced up at her from his work, "When you're not teasing me about my penis? Sure."

"Roxas! I'm being serious here!" She cried.

"Yes, Nami. I feel like that too. It's because we're so close that we can talk about anything. That's why you feel so at ease with me. You don't have to worry about anything." The blond boy stated.

Namine gave a curt nod, "You're right. I mean, I've seen you naked so we should certainly be comfortable with each other."

His eyebrow twitched, "You enjoy talking about my naked body, don't you?"

"Only because it embarrasses you."

"You're so frustrating." Roxas growled as he finished one of his math problems.

"Oh!" She crawled towards his place on the floor, "What's the answer to number 13?"

He pushed her back, "Why don't you work it and find out?"

"Roxas! Noooo! Love me!" Namine whined dramatically as she draped herself over him.

"Giving you the answers to mathematics equations counts as loving you?" Roxas scoffed.

"Yes. You want to know whyyy?" She cooed.

"…Not really, but why?"

Namine shook him, "Because you don't want me to have to repeat my Senior year! I'm trying to get into college so I have to draw, paint, sketch… you name it! I don't need math for that! So you must help me!"

"I don't know… if you repeat your Senior year you could then take me to your prom next year." Roxas snipped.

"You're an asshole!" Namine sobbed theatrically.

"Namine! Such language! I have a little brother across the hall." The boy scolded falsely.

"Oh he's fifteen, he's going to be losing his virginity before you soon." Namine griped.

Roxas cocked a brow and his mouth dropped slightly, "And _I'm_ the asshole? See if I help you with math now."

"Nooo! Roxas!"

* * *

Namine stomped down the hall in an angry haze. She gripped her locker painfully before swinging it open in a fuss. Roxas slid out of the way of its attack. His eyes widened as he glanced over at Namine, "Tough morning?"

"Hayner is driving me crazy. I don't know what to do. He won't buy the tickets and the money is due in two days! _Two days, Roxas!_ And he won't pay for his. I'm so pissed off right now. He says 'too broke' but that's bullshit because his parents just bought his brother a car. I don't want to hear that shit! Ughh! I hate people, Roxas. I hate other human beings." She ran her hands down her face in frustration.

"You know…"

"Not right now. _Not. Right. Now." _ Namine growled.

Roxas held up his hands in defense, "My bad. Okay, why don't you try to go talk to Hayner about all the issues? If he doesn't want to go to prom and you're tired of putting up with him, I'm right here for you. You don't have to be alone. So, just go settle things. Either you go with the guy or you don't, but you're supposed to enjoy prom, not get worked up about it."

Namine took in a deep calming breath, "Yeah you're right. This is why I love you. Have I mentioned that?"

"You could mention it more."

"You're my hero, I love you."

"Aw… I'm blushing."

"You're a dork."

"You still love me."

* * *

Namine roamed the school hallways until she finally found him. He was laid out on a bench, waiting for baseball practice to start. His bat and ball sat next to him on the floor, and he intensely played in Nintendo 3DS with rage. The blonde girl carefully approached him and poked him on the shoulder.

He jumped with a start and sat up to glare at her. She shrugged nervously and gave a small wave, "Um, hey."

"What is it, Namine?"

"Look, it was really nice of you to ask me to prom, but you're really stressing me out. You keep saying you can't pay for the tickets and I just need to know if you really plan on going. Have you even bought a tux and a vest or anything?"

"Yup, it's orange."

The color drained from Namine's face. "O-Orange? My dress is blue and purple!"

Hayner chewed the toothpick in his mouth thoughtfully. "Yeah, but… Olette's wearing orange."

The blonde cocked a brow, "Olette… and you're trying to match Olette to prom because…?"

"Cause I'd like to go with her instead. I actually already asked her, I was just waiting for you to not want to go with me. I only asked you to go to make Olette jealous because she was going with Roxas. But as soon as I found he dumped her, I was ready to be the rebound." Hayner snickered.

Namine opened her mouth to say something, but held it back with a growl and a roll her eyes. Her fist clenched, "You didn't think you just tell me that you wanted to go with Olette? Roxas asked me to go as friends right after he broke up with her! It would've been nice to know from the beginning!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at breaking news to people."

She groaned in frustration, "Oh obviously, Hayner, obviously! Some friend you are! We'll see how long your job at my daddy's bookstore last after this."

He leaned back on the bench, propping his elbow on the arm rest, "Nothing, you're too nice."

Namine puffed out her lip and irritably stomped her foot, "I know!" She replied as she stomped down the hallway back toward her other classes.

* * *

"Soooo, who was right about the fact you shouldn't have tried to go with Hayner? Who was right? Yes, it was Roxas. It was Roxas indeed."

"You're obnoxious." Namine sat behind the wheel of her car with scrunched shoulders.

"Maybe… but I'm right." Roxas crooned.

"You're also annoying." Namine grumbled.

"But still right."

"Shut up, you-you…UGH!"

Roxas' mouth dropped, "Has Namine run out of insults? Did I break you? Are you alright? Do we need to take you to the hospital?"

"Remember when I told you I was really stressed out?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, you're not helping."

He nudged her lightly, "You know I'm just teasing."

She relaxed slightly, "I know. But if you irritate me enough, I'm going to have a wreck and we're both going to die before prom."

The boy snorted, "What an awful thing to say."

"Possibly true, though."

"Namine, are you wishing death upon us? We're both virgins!" Roxas cried overdramatically.

"Hey, you're a virgin by choice. Your wittle penis wenis was scared of a vagina wagina." She cooed in her best baby voice.

Roxas scrunched up his nose, "That's never going to be lived down. I never should have told you that."

"I'm glad you were stupid enough to tell me. Never trust females with that kind of information, we find it hilarious."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Did I ever tell you why I 'chickened out'?"

"No, you didn't. I was too busy laughing."

"Ah. Yes. I remember. It was actually because when I looked at her I realized… I didn't love her like I should have. You and I both have the same opinions on sex, you know?"

Namine nodded in understanding. "Yeah, sex isn't just a tool, it's something you do with someone you care about. But Roxas, you were with Selphie for five years, and _that's_ when you realized that she wasn't the one? You had an epiphany naked in her bed?"

He shrugged. "Guilty as charged, I guess. I just… looked at her realized… I loved someone else more. It wasn't what I wanted it to be. I knew if I couldn't go through with having sex with her, then there wasn't really a relationship there. So we stopped and the next day I dumped her. I'm such an asshole."

"Was that someone Olette?"

"Honestly, I don't think I knew who it was until recently. I just knew there was someone else and I guess at that time I thought it was Olette, but now I know it's someone different."

"Who is it? It better not be Kairi. Sora will have a fit. He is always posting her as his 'woman crush Wednesday' on Instagram." Namine laughed.

"I don't want to tell you yet."

"Whattt!? Why not?"

"I'll tell you, just not right now."

* * *

"So how exactly did you get this blue vest already?" Namine questioned suspiciously.

Roxas slumped, "I had a feeling Hayner would screw you over and here we are."

"Alright, I'll pretend I believe that." She walked over and sat next to him on his bed, "Why were you pushing for me to go to prom with you anyway?"

"I just wanted us to both really enjoy our Senior prom. I mean I went with Selphie last year and you went with Riku and things are different now. I wanted to make sure that we both went with the right person. Someone that won't cause drama or shit like that during our last prom." Roxas replied.

"I get that. Thank you for looking out for me. You really do care about me, don't you?"

"More than you realize."

She tilted her head in confusion, "What is that supposed to mean? We've grown up together. I hope you care about me. I love you like family. You've been the brother to look out for me after all these years. How could I forget stuff like that? I think I know how much you care about me."

Suddenly he was in her face. "Do you really know how much I care Namine? I'm not exactly sure."

Namine's cheeks heated as she felt his breath on her lips. What was he getting at? Had he figured out that she liked him? This was driving her crazy! His constant teasing was too much! The blonde girl glanced down at his lips and then met his eyes. They were slightly glazed over. He wanted something. Namine lightly brushed her nose against his and then she nuzzled his cheek. She noticed his face had the same flushed hue she assumed was on her own. Namine gently placed a small kiss to his cheek.

Roxas leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder, "I love you." He whispered quietly.

She smiled and released a tiny breath, "I know. I-"

Roxas' mother's voice rang from downstairs. "Namine! Your parents called! You need to go home!"

The boy snapped up, his eyes showing that he had returned to reality. "Namine I didn't mean to-"

She cupped his cheek, "I'll meet you here at 4:00 tomorrow. My hair should be done by then okay? We're going to have a great prom." She lightly kissed his forehead before leaving his room.

Roxas flopped back onto his bed. He was completely an idiot.

* * *

The pair's parents' snapped pictures like mad. Roxas tried to keep smiling, but the fake grin was starting to kill his cheeks. "I can't feel my face." He grumbled through gritted teeth.

His mom waved him off, "We're almost done, keep smiling!"

He did as he was told, but his mind began to wander off. Namine looked so gorgeous in her dress. It was purple sequin at the top with a light blue strip and a bow in the middle. As the dress flowed downward it became multiple layers of purple and blue before it stops at her knees. She wore light blue converses and a blue bracelet he had given her years ago. Her hair was up in a high ponytail in multiple curls. He didn't even know her hair could do that. He looked as he always had, just in a tux.

Namine gripped his fingers that were wrapped around her waist. When their parents stopped taking five thousand pictures, she glanced up at him. Her lips turned upward slightly as she gazed at him. Roxas looked down at her and squeezed her waist gently.

"Well Roxas, your father filled up your truck with gas. You guys should be just fine. Have a wonderful time, you'll probably be asleep by the time we get back. We love you!"

"I love you guys too." Roxas replied as he and Namine walked out to his truck.

* * *

Roxas wasn't the greatest dancer, but Namine definitely was a fantastic dancer. He followed her lead the best he could. The two of them twirled around the floor and most of the time a crowd circled around Namine. She most certainly had rhythm.

The two had taken a break and she ate a few crackers with some dip. The two of them had small talked most of the night. They'd also laughed at Roxas' failed dance moves. Roxas had been too afraid to bring up what had happened the night before. But he knew that he really needed to talk about it.

Xion had made her way and started talking to Namine when Roxas hadn't been paying attention. She and Riku had gotten Prom Queen and King. Good thing he and Namine didn't care about that stuff. Namine was congratulating her and talking about how cute the pair was. Roxas was in his own world when Xion called him out.

"Zoned out there, Roxas?"

He shook his head, "Yeah, sorry."

Namine furrowed her brow in concern, "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Xion placed a hand on Namine's shoulder, "Talk to you later." She leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Namine shot her a glare before turning her attention back to Roxas.

"Namine… I… What did last night mean? What you said? You never finished your sentence."

She gazed down at her shoes, "Well Roxas… I love you. The same way you love me."

"More than a brother?"

"Way more than a brother."

Roxas glanced at his watch. They had been at the prom for four hours… it only had two left. They could leave to have some time alone, right? He stood and held out a hand, "Want to go back to my place?"

Namine smiled, "I'd love to."

* * *

Namine had wanted out of her itchy prom dress, so she sat on Roxas' bed in one of his t-shirts and using his boxers as pajama shorts (she couldn't wear things without panties because it was uncomfortable). She shoved a piece of popcorn in her mouth as she attacked his character on the video game once more, "Your parents don't mind if I crash here, right? My parents are off on some business meeting and won't be back until morning."

"Our parents both own businesses… I bet it's probably getting done early but they're having a 'Parent's Night Out' cause we're at prom. And watch it! You're getting butter on my controller." Roxas replied shoving popcorn into his own mouth. He sat there in a t-shirt and his pajama pants as they battled on the game.

It was Namine and Roxas, what would anyone expect?

"So, where's Sora? He didn't get an older girl to take him to prom and 10th graders can't go without older dates." Namine asked.

"I think he's with Pence or something. I don't really know. He's stay the night somewhere, I don't blame him."

"He probably found a way to Kairi's house."

"My brother is not sexually active, thank you."

"You aren't either."

"I'm saving myself, you bitch." Roxas snarled as he killed her character.

Namine's mouth dropped. "Wow, rude." She turned to him, "Saving yourself for who might I ask, dear Roxas."

He leaned towards her, his breath in her face, "You, my sweet Namine."

That was all it took for her to tackle him to his bed. She grabbed the remote and clicked off the TV, so that his focus would entirely be her. He grinned underneath her, "Don't spill that popcorn on my bed."

She rolled her eyes at him, "You could possibly have sex with the girl you've been waiting on, and you're concerned about popcorn?"

"Gotta be safe."

"You're such a little shit." Namine climbed back over him and placed the bowl of popcorn on the floor so that it couldn't be knocked over. She then draped herself back over him, "Are you happy now, mister high-maintenance?"

Roxas grinned, "Yes." He yanked her towards him, pulling her lips to his. Namine felt butterflies swirl in her stomach as his mouth danced with hers. Roxas' arms wound around her waist and she cupped his cheeks in her hands. Her hands crept to his hair and her fingers knotted into it. Namine felt Roxas' tongue slowly peak out to lick her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him, their tongues danced together and he licked the tips of her teeth. They continued to kiss, moving and switching positions as their noses brushed against each other. Air was then needed and Namine pulled away. She was flushed and breathing heavily. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she took in air.

"Noticing something?" She asked through huffed breathes.

"Yeah, you're pretty fucking hot." He joked.

"Thanks for noticing."

Roxas grabbed the edge of his t-shirt that was on her body and pulled it over her head. He then took in her pale stomach and chest. She hadn't had a bra on because she had basically had on boob pads with that dress. Roxas leaned up and peppered kisses on her collarbone before moving lower. He placed kisses all over her breast before taking the peak in his mouth. Namine let out a shaky breath and a slow sigh of his name. Roxas' free hand ghosted up her side, giving her goosebumps, before reaching her other breast. His fingers ran over her other breast lightly as he continued to suckle the other.

Namine drew herself away heaving breathes, "I forget you've done this before."

"Ah, ah, not all the way. My penis wenis was too scared, remember?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes before tugging at the edge of his sleep shirt. He reached down and yanked it off. The blonde ran her hands over his chest and stomach. Roxas was toned but not too toned. Namine wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest to his. She connected their lips once more and melted into his scent. Roxas' hands slid down her back down to her butt. He gave her ass a squeeze, earning a squeak from Namine. He snickered when she glared at him before reconnecting their lips and continuing their dance. Before Namine realized it, Roxas was pulling his boxers off of her, but left her panties there for the moment.

Namine noticed his sneaky action, and slithered her hands towards his sleep pants. Roxas stopped their heated kissing only to realize what the girl was doing. Namine hooked her fingers in his pajamas bottoms. She slid the pants off agonizingly slow, and Roxas kicked them off of his feet at the end of the bed. To Namine's surprise, the boy flipped the two of them over so that he was now on top. Roxas began to pepper the girl below him with kisses before gazing into her eyes, "You sure you want to do this?"

"I waited for you this long didn't, I?" She replied.

"I see how it is." Roxas' hand began to slip itself downward. Namine's eyes heatedly gazed at him. He almost lost his cool just looking at her. Roxas curled a finger around the waistband of her panties and yanked them down. He brushed his fingers against her damp opening before grinning. "Is someone wet?"

"I hate you…"

"No you don't." He retorted as he thumbed her clit. Her body shook and she took in a sharp breath. "Wow Nami, you're sensitive… This is going to be fun."

"You're such an ass."

Finally after his relentless teasing, Roxas slipped a finger inside of her. Namine moaned lightly as she felt her body melt. He thrust his finger in and out of her gently. He swirled it in circles as he continued to thumb her clit. Namine could feel her senses on overdrive. Her hands had a vice grip on his bed sheets. She dug her heals into his mattress as he added another finger. Namine clenched her eyes tightly, "Roxas. I…"

He hushed her, "It's okay." Roxas leaned down; his free hand gripped her waist. Roxas placed little pecks of kisses on her thighs and hips. He was teasing her again… but it worked. Namine reached her edge as he worked his fingers and kisses. She felt her orgasm swell up inside her and her toes clenched the bed as she came. She gave a small, silent scream before relaxing onto his bed. Roxas crawled back up the bed to her, "How was that?"

"That was amazing. Did you learn that from past experiences?"

He shook his head, "No, with you I kind of just guess. No matter what I don't disappoint you so…"

She regained her composure and yanked the boy's boxers down. Roxas gave an unmanly yelp as the cold air hit him. "That was sudden, wasn't it?"

"Nah."

Namine gripped his hard-on gently in her hand. She slowly ran her hand up and down his shaft. With her free hand she reached below and cradled his balls in her hand. She lightly ran her fingers across them causing Roxas to twitch slightly. With Roxas' permission, Namine's hand grew faster and she gripped his balls tighter, rolling them in her hand. Roxas' eyes were tightly squeezed together and he was panting to get air. Namine gave him the same treatment, kissing his hips and thighs. Suddenly, in a flash, his hand was at her shoulder. She cocked a brow at him, "Did I do something?"

His breath was caught in his throat, "N-No. If you don't stop though, we won't be able to go much further."

Namine nodded in understanding, placing a kiss to the tip of his head. He twitched before grabbing a condom in his dresser drawer.

"You keep those there?" Namine asked in surprise.

"Well I've almost had sex twice; you'd think I'd learn."

Namine giggled at his comment before watching him slip the condom on. He reached over to her and laid her down on the bed, "You're sure about this?"

"Didn't I already say 'yes' to this once?"

"I'm a guy. We do these things to girls we love."

"Aww… okay sweet moment over, move on."

"Well, maybe I don't want to have sex with you now."

"Roxas, I swear to God if you don't put that in m-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

Roxas leaned over on top of her before aligning himself and pushing in. He noticed Namine's hands clenching the bed and worried. "Are you hurting?"

"Not enough for you to stop."

He nodded and continued pushing in. He then began to slowly thrust into her. Namine's legs wrapped around him and her arms went around his neck. She kissed him desperately as his rhythm got steadier. The pair peppered kisses and continued their thrusts. Roxas began to get more desperate for release as he got faster. Namine began to wither underneath him; she moaned his name loudly as she got closer. He knew he was close, but he was trying to last. He felt her walls starting tighten around him and throb. She gripped his back tightly and released once again. Roxas sighed in relief and continued thrusting until he hit his own peak. With one last grunt, he finished. The two breathed heavily as he pulled out of her.

Roxas disposed of the used condom and began to pull his clothes back on his body. Namine pouted, "Isn't naked cuddling the best part?"

"Not when your parents are going to get home when you're asleep."

Namine rolled her eyes, "Right."

* * *

Namine woke up cuddled in his clothes she had worn and his scent invading her nostrils… mixed with something not as pleasant. She rolled over to see Roxas' face right in front of hers. She cupped his cheek and kissed his nose. He cracked an eye open, "Did you just wake up?"

"Oh, have you been up?"

"Yeah. Mom and Dad woke me up when they got home. I haven't slept sense then."

"Were we caught?"

"They knew _something_ happened obviously. If it was what actually happened, then they aren't yelling at me with you here."

Namine giggled at him, "Hey."

"Hey…?"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, you dork."

* * *

_Not badly written for a virgin, huh?_


End file.
